Antiquated incandescent, halogen cycle, and mercury vapor lighting devices do not provide the color stability, and luminous efficacy to reduce carbon emissions. Solid-state devices such as light emitting diodes produce light at much higher efficacy. Such devices produce light in a Lambertian 180 deg distribution which requires optical control to reduce glare and to increase light on the task or work surface.